vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus, Hayley and Hope
The'' relationship between ''Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall and their only child, Hope. Klaus and Hayley conceived her in Mystic Falls after that Klaus saved Hayley from Will and they dealt with Hayley's pregnancy with Hope and the fact of becoming parents during [[Season One (The Originals)|the first season of The Originals]]. As Hayley's pregnancy progressed it became clear that Hope is the thing that they love the most in the world. Klaus even built a nursery for Hope next to Hayley's room in The Abattoir where they all will be a family. Hayley gave birth to Hope in From a Cradle to a Grave while Klaus (weakened by the curse of the Moonlight Ring) and her were captives of the New Orleans Witch Coven, who wanted to sacrifice Hope to follow Klaus' mother, Esther's order. They killed Hayley and left Klaus unconscious. However, Hayley was resurrected by Hope's blood and she went with Klaus to retrieve her baby with the help of Klaus' half-brother Elijah Mikaelson. They managed to rescue Hope, but then Klaus and Hayley decided to give her away to Klaus' half-sister Rebekah Mikaelson to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her. Once New Orleans safe, Hope will return to Hayley and Klaus as Klaus promised to her. They are reunited in'' The Map of Moments'' where Klaus and Hayley are finally able to enjoy parenthood. However, when Hayley decides to leave New Orleans with Hope and her pack, following her new husband's advice, Klaus found them and cursed the Crescent Wolf Pack, including Hayley, and took back Hope. Over the next six months, Hope remains under the protection of Klaus, while only seeing Hayley once a month during the full moon. With her curse put on temporary hold in You Hung the Moon, Hayley is finally able to fully reunite with Hope and take custody of her from Klaus. Hayley now lives in an apartment across from the compound, within range of Klaus' protection and in his eyesight, with Hope and Jackson. In The Axeman's Letter the curse is permanently lifted by Davina Claire. 'They are known as ''Klaylope or Klopley. ' Vampires Diaries Season 4 After having met in the episode ''The Rager, the Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson and the werewolf from the royal Labonair Family Hayley Marshall slept together in'' Bring It On'' and conceived their daughter. Throughout The Originals series |-|Season One= In Always and Forever, Klaus and Hayley met again, where the witch Sophie Deveraux informed them of Hayley's pregnancy with Klaus' child. She then tried to use Hayley and the child to build an alliance with Klaus. At first, Klaus said that he didn't care about Hayley and their baby and that the New Orleans Coven can kill them. But after a talk with his brother Elijah Mikaelson and later with Camille O'Connell, he accepted the baby, claiming that every king needs an heir. In'' House of the Rising Son, after Elijah's departure and a chat with the new coming Rebekah Mikaelson, Hayley thought about killing her baby to leave New Orleans free. She even asked for Wolfsbane from a witch named Katie. However, when she was about to drink the wolfsbane she couldn't, and then was attacked by Max and other vampires. During the confrontation, Hayley understood that she wasn't just protecting herself but also her baby and that she will never let anyone harm her child. She is then rescued by Rebekah, who took her back into the Mikaelson Mansion, where they were confronted by Klaus. When Klaus interrogated Hayley to know why she was in the French Quarter, Hayley said that it was "to put his little baby out of its misery", which made Klaus attack her and choke her. However, Rebekah said to get his hands off Hayley as she still carried the baby. She then said to her brother that it's clear that he wants his child and that it's okay to want this baby and to care about he or her. Then the next day, Klaus went into Hayley's bedroom where he understood that she did not use the wolfsbane. Klaus asked why and she said that she will never let anyone hurt their baby and that she was abandoned by her birth parents and their adoptive ones and she will not do that to her child. Klaus then noticed that they are a lot alike, they are both In ''Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley learned by Sabine Laurent/ Celeste Dubois that her child is a girl, which made her happy. She then shared the news with Klaus, who smiled. In Girl in New Orleans, Klaus worries about Hayley and the baby when he receives a call from Rebekah saying Hayley is gone. Klaus arrives at the doctors office and Hayley shows up. He notices Hayley is healed and Rebekah tells them the baby's blood in Hayley's system healed her. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Sophie Deveraux is injected with the Needle of Sorrows. Hayley who was linked to Sophie at the time started feeling unwell. Klaus and Hayley were concerned as the needle of sorrows would cause a miscarriage. Hayley almost lost the baby but she and the baby were saved by Davina Claire, who unlinked Hayley from Sophie. In A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus and Hayley have an argument, about where their daughter has to be, while attending Father Kieran O'Connell's funeral. Because of the attack on The Bayou, Klaus wants his child and her mother to come back to The French Quarter, where it is safer. After Klaus has nightmares about his father, Mikael, he tells Hayley about how his father lived only to torment him and that it is not his intention to become like him, saying that the cycle will end with his child. Hayley first rejects Klaus' proposition of coming back to live with them and tells him that he forgot something in attempt to plead his case. The baby is not his child, she is theirs. Shortly after, Hayley collapses in the middle of the street, due to Monique Deveraux's hex to kill the mother and child. Klaus and Elijah take her into The Abattoir but Hayley's spirit is transported into the Other Side, where she meets Mikael. When she understands that she's dead, she begins to howl more for her baby girl than for herself. Mikael mocks Hayley, Klaus, and their daughter as he comments on how disgusting both their bloodlines are, which form just one. This made Hayley fight him back, claiming that she and her daughter aren't dead because, if they were, Mikael wouldn't be trying to kill them. Hayley tells Mikael that he already lost, that Klaus defeated him, but Mikael angrily answers that Klaus is not his son, just a walking symbol of weakness and that he (Klaus) will destroy the baby. He then tries to attack Hayley again but this time she defeats him, telling him that her daughter will have an advantage that Klaus never had-that she will never know her grandfather. In the real world, fearing for the baby's life, Klaus tries to feed Hayley his blood, in order to heal her and the baby, but it doesn't work. He then says that he won't lose the baby and he will deliver her himself. But he is stopped by Elijah and Genevieve (who helped them), who tells Klaus that it will kill Hayley. When she figures out that it was Monique who was behind all of this, Genevieve successfully brings back Hayley. Afterwards, in Hayley's old room, Klaus and Hayley share a moment where Klaus compliments both mother and daughter about being fighters as he expresses how glad he is that Hayley decides to move back with him and Elijah, for their child's safety. She then asks what will happen to her once the baby will born, wanting to be sure that Klaus will not try to take her child away from her. Before finishing her sentence, Klaus asks to Hayley to follow him, opening a door in Hayley's bedroom. This leads them to a nursery that Klaus built for their child. Klaus tells Hayley that he wants the baby, Hayley and himself together as a family. He then asks Hayley what Mikael told her and Hayley answers "Nothing True". In From a Cradle to a Grave, we see a flashback of Hayley and Klaus which happens between A Closer Walk With Thee and The Battle of New Orleans. Hayley is writing a letter for her daughter when the baby starts kicking. Klaus asks her how the littlest wolf is doing. She asks him if he wants to touch her stomach to feel the baby kick. He puts his hand on her belly and smiles when he feels his daughter kick. They smile at each other and he then leaves Hayley alone to continue with her letter. In the letter, she tells Hope how she and her dad can't wait to meet her and that she will always have one thing, a family who loves her and protects her. In The Battle of New Orleans, Klaus became even more protective of Hayley, but she ended up being taken by the New Orleans Coven as she went into labor. As she screamed, fearing for her child, Klaus heard her and began to howl too. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Hayley has been taken to St. Anne's Church by Genevieve, Monique, Abigail and a few other witches. Hayley's placenta has ruptured so she has to give birth to the baby there. She tries to fight the witches, when Klaus walks in. He kills one of the witches, but Genevieve, Monique and Abigail stop him. Klaus is held against the wall with a witches spell as Hayley gives birth. Once the baby is born Hayley asks if she could hold her. Genevieve hands the baby over, but Monique cuts Hayley's throat only a few moments later. Monique breaks Klaus' neck and they leave with the baby. Later, Elijah finds Klaus with a dead Hayley in his arms. The witches have taken the baby to cemetery, where they plan to sacrifice her. Klaus and Elijah try to find them, but they have casted a spell that creates the illusion of a maze. Elijah is heartbroken that Hayley is dead. They are unable to find the baby, when Hayley walks in. The blood of her daughter brought her back to life, she's in transition. She can feel her daughter and she leads Klaus and Elijah to the witches. Genevieve is about to stab the baby, but Elijah stops her. Monique and Abigail try to stop them by calling upon their ancestors. Hayley fights Genevieve, but Genevieve has the upper hand. Klaus kills Abigail by throwing a pike at her. Monique takes matters in her own hands. Hayley and Klaus scream in terror. Monique is about to stab the baby when Marcel comes in and kills her. He takes the baby with him. Klaus follows him immediately. Klaus heals Marcel from his Werewolf Bite and asks to hold the baby. Klaus takes her to her nursery and puts her in her cradle. In the mean time Hayley and Elijah question Genevieve. She tells them that Esther was behind all this. And as long as the baby lives people will try to kill her. Genevieve starts bleeding out of her eyes as the ancestors are coming for her since she failed them. She asks Hayley and Elijah to tell Klaus that she's sorry. Hayley stabs her with the knife Genevieve wanted to use to kill her daughter and she tells Genevieve that's she's not sorry. Elijah and Hayley then leave the cemetery. Hayley is holding her daughter in the nursery while Elijah and Klaus discuss what to do next. Klaus thinks that his daughter will never be safe, no matter where she is. He doesn't want her to grow up in a prison. Hayley tells them there's another option. Hayley's parents thought they could protect her, but in the end they were killed and Hayley spent her childhood alone and unloved. She made a promise to herself and her baby that she would grow up differently. She thinks the only option is to send their daughter away, while they stay behind and clean up the mess that they've made. Elijah doesn't agree, she'll be hunted no matter what. Klaus tells him that won't be a problem if nobody knows that she lives. Hayley says goodbye to her little girl and drinks a bit of her blood to complete her transition. Elijah tells Klaus that nobody will be able to protect her like them. Klaus tells him there's one person who can. We next see Klaus on a deserted road at night, holding his daughter in his arms when another car drives up and Rebekah steps out of it. After exchanging greetings, Rebekah tells him that she looks like her mother, and that maybe there's a god after all. Klaus smiles at her. He responds that there's a glimpse of the devil in her eyes and that is all him. He tells her that despite their differences there is no one that he would trust more with the life of his daughter. He tells his daughter that the people of the city would have seen her dead, but he would see her live and he'll make the city her home. He says that he would strike down anyone who would wish her harm. And he tells her that she'll return to him. He then gives her a kiss on her forehead and on her cheek. He hands her over to Rebekah. Rebekah asks him what her name is, and he tells her that her name is Hope. He cries as he watches Rebekah leave with Hope. |-|Season Two= In'' Rebirth, Klaus confesses to Elijah that all is his fault and that he should have accepted Hayley's pregnancy - and now his daughter is away from him. He then goes try to comfort Hayley who tells that without her daughter she can be in peace and Klaus swears that she will have Hope in her arms again. In ''Alive and Kicking, Hope's parents spoke about her during their trip in The Bayou. Hayley explains that she can't be the Queen of the werewolves because she is destroyed - she cries all day, each day and can't stop thinking about how much she misses Hope. Klaus says that he knows how she feels and Hayley accuses him of not think about Hope. Klaus answers that he thinks about her everytime and can only be eased by killing those who would hurt her. This leads Hayley to find her wolf people. Earlier Hayley also feed from witches because they tried to kill Hope. It's also shown that Hope's newly resurrected grandmother doesn't know that her granddaughter lives. In Every Mother's Son, Hayley says that she will be glad to kill Esther as she wanted to kill Hope. However when Klaus tells her his mother's story, Hayley comes to understand a little Esther as she is out of her mind to have to give Hope to Rebekah and can't imagine of her child was dead. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Klaus informs Hayley that they are going to visit their daughter. In'' The Map of Moments, Klaus and Hayley are reunited with their daughter. They get to spend quality time with Hope before Klaus decides to head back to New Orleans with Rebekah. Hayley remains at the safe house with Hope. In ''I Love You, Goodbye, Hope returns home and spends time with her parents. Klaus introduces her to the vampires and werewolves. Hayley and Hope spend the rest of the night with Jackson. In They All Asked For You, In Exquisite Corpse, In When the Levee Breaks, In City Beneath The Sea, In Fire with Fire, In Ashes to Ashes, |-|Season Three= In For the Next Millennium, In You Hung the Moon, In Savior, In An Old Friend Calls, Klaus learns that a majority of his enemies are flocking to New Orleans to kill him, and he decides that he must disappear for a while. Because of this, he decides to leave New Orleans, but takes Hope and Hayley with him to protect them from the enemies that are coming. Klaus and Hayley then drive away. Quotes Gallery 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 013.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 009.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 004.PNG hayley-and-hope-mikaelson-1024x584.jpg Hayley-Hope-Klaus-Elijah_1x22..png Normal_TheOriginals209-0632KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0633KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0636KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0643KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0790KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0813HayleyHope-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1213KlausElijaHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1221KlausElijahHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg TO_214_0981KlausHayleyHope.jpg Videos The Originals 1x22 "From a Cradle to a Grave" Sneak Peek 1 (Sub Ita) Klaus Hayley and Hope deleted scene from Ashes to Ashes Trivia *At first Klaus wasn't happy with the idea of the baby, but he quickly changed his mind and has protected her in his own way from then on. *Klaus and Hayley both had dreams of Mikael trying to kill them and hurt their baby. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Hayley and Klaus decide to send their daughter away for her own safety until the city is safe for her to return to. *Hope lived with her aunt Rebekah as Klaus knows only Rebekah can be trusted in the matter of Hope's safety. *Hayley is now a hybrid after completing the transition by drinking drops of Hope's blood. *Now Hope's father and mother are both Hybrids. *Klaus calls Hayley "little wolf" and Hope "littlest wolf". *Hope was born in St. Anne's Church with both of her parents present (although they were both under duress due to the witches). *Hayley had to use her daughter's blood to complete the transition. *Klaus wants him, Hayley and Hope to be together as a family. *Hayley suggested they send Hope away for her safety and Klaus agreed. *Klaus tells Hope that she will return to him one day. *Klaus and Hayley will stay in New Orleans and fight off their enemies so their daughter can come home safely. *Rebekah had to leave where she was staying with Hope due to Esther finding them. She and Elijah went to a safe house, where Hope was finally reunited with her parents. Elijah remained behind to look after Hope, and Camille was also brought to the safe house by Klaus to mind Hope, help Elijah and for her own protection. *After her mother's marriage to Jackson, Hope was brought home to live in The Abattoir with her parents. *Since her mother has married Jackson, her parents disagree more with how to protect her from Dahlia. *Currently only Klaus is raising Hope (with the help of Elijah and Freya) as Hayley was cursed by him and Dahlia as punishment for trying to take Hope away from him. *Hope is involved with both of her parents' birthplaces. Her parents met and conceived her in Mystic Falls, Klaus' original home, while her mother carried and gave birth to her in her hometown of New Orleans. **New Orleans is also where she is currently being raised by her father, Uncle Elijah and Aunt Freya. *With Hope's birth, Klaus and Hayley are the only two characters, so far, to become parents during the series. *Klaus and Hayley conceived their daughter during a drunken one-night stand, when they hated and were hostile with each other. *All three have had a nickname regarding their Werewolf heritage, Klaus - Big Bad Wolf, Hayley - Little Wolf/Wolf Girl, and Hope - Littlest Wolf. *Hope lived with her mother and Step-father in an apartment across the street from The Abattoir (Klaus' home) until Jackson's death. *In An Old Friend Calls, Klaus and Hayley leave/disappear with Hope in order to protect her from the influx of enemies that is about to arrive. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Enemy Relationship